twisted twilight
by Cute Master of Darkness
Summary: Bella is moving to forks, little does she know that the Cullen's are there too. And Bella isn't the clumsy plain human we thought she was... She's much More. E&B. Disclaimer i don't own twilight.
1. Chapter 1

First sight

First sight

**BPOV**

As I was entering Forks, my new home town, it started to rain. I sighed happy that I no longer had to hide indoors during the day. (When exposed to sun, my skin would turn diamond and that would cause an accident if any one saw me.)

I had found the perfect house on the internet, it was a small 2 stories high, and had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a study, all up stairs. Down stairs there was a kitchen and a living room.

Now to explain what I am. I remember it as though it were yesterday; it all started in 1901 when I was leaving my friend Sam's house, Sam is a girl, with my mum. We were walking down an alley, which really creeped me out because there were posters of disappearances most of them in alleys.

Any way, so I heard a noise, thinking it was just my imagination I kept on walking. I absent mindedly looked around for my mum, but I couldn't see her any were. I got really creeped now, so I started so slow down then I felt something breathe against my neck.

I was slowly turning around when I noticed a body over at the edge of the alley…

… My mum's lifeless form was lying down near the rubbish.

'No!' I screamed but, it came out as a whisper.

Looked over to the person how breathed on me. He was standing under a lamp post laughing. That made me angry. I ran over to him and before I could hit him… he was behind me! Then it hit me the murders weren't from psychopaths but… from………..

VAMPIRES! Yes I believe in that stuff.

He started to speak 'Well, well, well. What do we have here?'

I gulped I new what was going to happen if I didn't do something. But nothing came out. Then I felt a sharp stabbing sensation in my neck. He was draining me of blood.

And that was all I remember.

I woke up knowing what I was, but had no idea what happened to the vampire who changed me.

And that's what got me here, running from my past … and walking in to the future.

Now the only thing I need to worry about now is school it would be a little odd if some one saw this inhumanly beautiful creature walking around, knowing that she's meant to be in school. So I enrolled my self in forks high. Tomorrow I will be going to school. No need to say that I will be the smartest there.

Looking at my watch to find that it is only half past 9 at night, I went out to buy a car. Now seeing that I'm a vamp I love speed so I went to buy a Porsche and I love the colour black so guess what colour it is.

When I got to the car dealer he couldn't stop looking at me, if you know what I mean.

So I sighed loudly to break him from his little 'trance'.

'S…sorry.' He said with embarrassment colouring his tone. 'May I help you with any thing.' he said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. This annoyed the hell out of me, which is very hard to do.

'Yes. Can I please have that black Porsche over there?' I said using the full force of my eyes. They were brown not red.

'Shore, any thing else you see that you like?' again with the stupid lines. What is it with humans, wait, what is it with _men_ and using lines to pick up girls?

'No, just the car.' I said not trying to hide my impatience.

After that he walked me to the office I signed some papers and I was out of there in 10 minutes flat!

Not being able to sleep all night, because vampires can't, I got all my stuff ready for_ school_.

I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black top that has a white apple on it and says bite me. I love this top because you never know what creature you're going to run into that take the top literally. With some lip gloss and black eye liner to finish off. And no I'm not Goth this is just my type of style.

It took me less than a minute to find the school, because of the speed I was going, and there was a huge sign of the edge of the high way saying FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. Which was very hard to miss.

I parked out side the front office and went in side. It was very toasty in side but it hardly affected me. I walked up to the front desk and asked in a very polite voice.

'Hi. My name is Bella Swan and I'm new here. Can I please have my schedule?'

'Wow. Oh I mean yes you may… Here you go and please get this signed by all your teachers.' She said in a very stunned voice. Again, annoying me.

'Thank you.' I said trying to hold my fake smile up.

When I went out side I saw cars going around the school, so I followed. All the cars here were old trucks or cars._ Great I'm going to stick out._ I said to my self clearly not interested in sticking out in the slightest.

The only spear parking lot was next to a new Volvo. _Yay! I'm not the only one that knows what a good car looks like._ Getting out of my car I noticed every eye was on me. Great god just loves doing that to me. I ran as quickly as I could, with out disappearing from the human eye. To my first class which was English.

When I entered I walked straight up to the teacher with out looking at the class. I got him to sign my slip. And he pointed me towards a seat next to a blond how looks like she could be, no wait, is the school bitch.

'Hello. Nice to meet you.' My voice dripping with sarcasm.

The whole class heard me and gasped even the teacher. I'm not scared of this plastic Barbie.

'What did you say?' she was offended that I would do such a thing.

This made me laugh and say 'I'm not scared of a plastic Barbie such as your self.'

She was staring at me as if I had 3 heads. This made me laugh even harder.

Pathetic humans don't know what there dealing with.

School passed like that most of the day, in trig and Spanish I offended a girl called Jessica with brown curly hair, another Barbie, and I also ditched some guys. This is such a fun day.

When I got to the cafeteria I saw that Jessica was sitting with the blond, typical, and they had a posse. It looks like the whole school knows what I did, because every face in the room had its eyes on me. I walked to the back of the cafeteria with no intention of buying food. And sat down at a table that could sit about 6. Every one gasped and looked at me as if I was going to die. I shrugged and put my feet up on the table, closing my eyes and listening in on the conversations around me, well just one. Jessica's.

'She is such a bitch what do you think the Cullen's will do when the see her at their table.' That was Jessica.

'Well I hope she doesn't try to pull a move on Edward because he's mine.'- Blondie

'She new, so she might not even know the Cullen's'- Jessica.

'Look at her she looks like she knows them. She could be related.'- Blondie

'You know what that means Lauren.'- Jessica. So Blondie's name is Lauren.

Before I could hear any more I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and was staring into a pear of golden eyes. Then I looked behind the golden eyes and saw four more staring at me.

'Why are you sitting at our table? Don't you have friends you can sit with?' said Rosalie. **(Her power is, she can sense peoples names and there powers. And manipulate their power to her advantage. E.g. use them her self.)** The girl that was staring at my face was called Alice and she could see the future. The boy behind her was jasper and he could sense people's emotion and control them. The big muscular guy was Emmet and he had strength, the one that spoke, Rosalie, was up her self and the one furthest away from me was Edward, he could read minds but was finding it hard to read mine.

'Sorry is thins were you sit?' I might as well enjoy this before they found out I was one of them.

'Yes you are so can you please move.' Rosalie was getting frustrated, this is fun.

'Why in the world would in want to do that Rosalie.' She was taken aback that I knew her name so was the other four for that matter.

'You know my name?' this time in an astonished voice.

'Yes. I know your names for that matter Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Edward' I said nodding my head at each one of them. They were all dumbfounded.

And I cracked up laughing.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had to go to class. 'Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get to class.' And with that I was out of there and at the door to my next class. Biology.

I walked up to the teacher and gave him my slip to sign he signed it and said

'Ms Swan, can you please sit up the back, your partner will be here shortly.'

'Thank you.' When I sat down I pulled out my notebook and started to draw.

I was so lost in my drawing that I didn't hear someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw that it was Edward Cullen. _This is going to be fun_. I thought to my self as I turned away not wanting him to see the devilish grin on my face.

'Hi didn't get to say hi to you before.' Mind reader said.

'Sorry I had to get to class early.' I said trying oh so hard to keep my evil smile of my face.

'If you don't mind me asking, but how do you know our names?' Edward said still desperately trying to read my mind. How sweet. Let's see what he's thinking.

_Why the hell can't I read her mind!! This is going to bug me- EDWARD_

I started to laugh, but before Edward could ask why I was laughing class started.

This is so boring I've dine this before. Might as well see what the people in the class are thinking, Thanks to Edward.

_OMG she actually spoke to my Edward- LAUREN_

_Why the hell does she think I am her Edward? I've never even spoken to her.-EDWARD_

Again I laughed and every one stared at me.

'You find what I'm teaching funny Ms Swan.' said Mr Mason

'No. it's all cool. 'I said as if nothing had happened. And the class laughed. And the bell rang. I was out of the room before Edward could ask what that was about.

I ran all the way to gym careful to go at a human speed. When I got there the coach gave me the P.E uniform and told me to get dressed.

When I came out I got the coach to sign the slip while every one was getting changed.

When everyone was out he told us what we were going to do.

'Today we are going to be playing Basket Ball. Girls Against boys. And then if we have enough time we will do one on one.' All the boys were cheering when the coach said the word basket ball, and phrases girls verse boys. Little did the boys know that I was once a national basket ball player, but had to fake injury because I can't age.

When we were on the court all the girls were taking or looking at there nails. Except for Alice. I called her over and her run was more like a dance that a ballet dancer would die for.

'Hi, how's it going?' She sang, her voice was like bells.

'Good. Hey are the girls here any good at basket ball?' I said already knowing the answer.

'No,' she laughed 'were probably the only ones here that are good.'

Her laugh was contagious so I started laughing too.

So we started to play and I scored 6 in a row this was so easy. Every one just stared at me with awe. All the boys were amazed I wasn't worried that my nails were being ruined. And the girls except Alice thought I would shy away from the ball and let Alice do all the Work. They already knew Alice was good.

The girls ended up wining because of Alice and me. The score was 45-43

They were so close only because no one would help Alice or I get points.

But luckily we had time for one on one.

'Now these are the people that will be against each other.' The coach began.

I only listened to who Lauren and Jessica were against.

'Jessica Stanley against Mike Newton.' Mike Newton was one of the 'sporty' people at the school. But he was just as up him self as Lauren or Jessica was.

'Lauren Ringwood against Tyler Crowley.' Lauren just had a look of disgust on her face which was priceless.

'Alice Cullen against Edward Cullen.' Alice still had her permanent smile on and Edward seemed please it wasn't with Lauren.

'Bella Swan you sit out.'

Did I just here that, did he just tell me to sit out. 'Why do I have to sit out Coach?'

I still didn't understand why I had to sit out that was unfair.

'Because there is no one else to partner you up with.' Man He was stubborn but I was just as stubborn I'm not giving up.

'I'm shore _Lauren_ wouldn't having another turn.' I sneered her name. I would just love to trip her on the court.

'Or Jessica I don't mind.' I would love to trip either of them just as long as one of them is humiliated. Fine with me.

'Just for that Swan you can go up against both of them.' said the coach who thought I wouldn't stand a chance against those 2 bimbos. And I was smiling happy that I can humiliate them both.

'Fine with me.'

'And you can go first.' again fine with me more time to show them what I got.

'Again fine with me.' And with that I was on the field ready for the game to begin.

As soon as Lauren and Jessica were on the court I started and ran through them scoring a goal and making them both fall flat on there faces. This went on until I had scored 6 more points. I was being cheered on by all the boys and Alice. Every time I ran past one or both of them they fell over. Best day of my life I was thinking when I was walking off the court.

'This isn't over Swan, you're going to pay.' The bimbos yelled at the same time.

What is it with them and making me laugh.

When I came out of the change room I saw Alice by her self waiting for me.

'You know about us.' It wasn't a question is was more of a statement.

'Yeh, but don't tell your family I want it to be a surprise.'

'Of course, it's not like I can see the future.' She said with a laugh. And I raised my eye brow and crossed my arms and she got it.

'Oh yes you can. How do you think I know your names?' I asked her and that got her thinking. She would of seen it if I asked some one.

'OMG your one of us is that you power?' Alice was so exited right now.

'Your going to have to wait and find out, well your family has to wait and find out.'

I said the last bit with a laugh.

I was nearing my car when Alice stoped. She was having a vision I snuck a glance at it.

_Every one was surrounding my car when the bell went of to signal the end of school._ Damn it! I hate the attention. Ran to my car chucked my bag into the back.

'I'll see you to night Alice.' I said with a wink which I know she saw.

And waved good bye.

**There my first chapter hope you like it please R&R!!**


	2. Author's Note Please read

Authors note:

**Authors note:**

For all those who have read the first chapter I just want you to know that I'm working really hard to put the next chapter on so it won't be long before it goes up.

Thanks to al those who reviewed and if you have any ideas for the story just send me a message and I'll see what I can do.

EclipseLady!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

**Disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine I'll say it…**

**Edward: Good, Put's me on the ground.**

**Me: I don't own twilight or any of the characters. Happy!**

**Edward: Yes.**

Chapter 2

When I got home I decided to change into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

I waited until about midnight before I would go to the Cullen's.

As I stepped out side my house I got another vision. _The Cullen's were playing baseball in a clearing, then I stepped out from the shadows and everyone except Alice was very confused._

I was rushing through the woods when I heard aloud BANG! Only a few miles away from me, so I decided to head in that direction. Just as another loud BANG went off I stepped out from the shadows of the trees. And every head was turned in my direction.

'Hello, are you lost?' asked Carlisle, according to Alice.

'No I'm not Carlisle, I was just wondering if I could play?' I gave my best puppy dog face. And his eyes glazed over.

'Of course you can play, but I must warn you that this is not ordinary baseball. You could get hurt.' He said with concern.

'It's ok _I _won't get hurt.' I said just loud enough for them to hear me, with an evil smile on my face.

I walk up to the mat and got ready to hit the ball. The person that was throwing the ball, Emmet was going to through it really slower so that I don't miss it. I smirked and swung at the ball. There was a loud bang when my bat connected with the ball. When I looked at the bat it was broken into two pieces, I then looked at were the ball was meant to be and it was no where to be seen.

'Safe.' Esme said loud enough for us to here.

I looked around and every one was staring at me.

**Ok this is my second chappie!! Sorry if it's a cliffie I couldn't think of anything else.**


End file.
